Trainers, Pokemon
by eclispe2025
Summary: The world has come to an end, by matters of Team Flare. Arceus has saved his chosen one and thrown him back in time, but in order to make sure things dont happen again ash has had his origins altered. how will this new turn of events bode for our hero
1. Prologue

Author: Eclipse2025

Inspiration: Saphroneth; Master, Pokémon?

A\N: this story is roughly based on the idea that was written by the inspiring author where the main character, Ash was born a Pokémon. There will be similar scenes from said story that may reference his ideas. Said author is aware and all credit is given to him for set ideas or plot points. If there are any ideas or plot points that you wish to see possibly placing the story, feel free to message me.

Prologue

 **Geosenge town**

Team Flare while using their power and knowledge have captured both Yveltal and Xerneas; Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont attempted to thwart Team Flare's plans to prevent their capture. Because Ash and his friends were unable to obtain proper assistance from the Kalos champion or Lance Team Flare succeeded in capturing both legendary Pokémon.

Now that Team Flare has control over both legendary Pokémon they have somehow vanished from the face the planet, and with no leads, tracks, much less trail to go on they returned to their journey. After Ash obtains his seventh badge the group decides to take a break for lunch on Route 18.

As the group has lunch several small tremors can be felt from the nearby cave. Not wanting to leave the mystery open, the group and their Pokémon decides to explore the cave. After quickly eating lunch and packing up the group locates the cave, with a little help from Clemont's inventions from which the tremors seem to originate.

 **Route 18, Terminus cave**

With the assistance of their Pokémon, the group explores the cave and arrives in time to see Team Flare facing off against the legendary Pokémon Zygarde, apparently it had been hiding deep within the Kalos region buried deep underneath Route 18. Utilizing both Yveltal and Xerneas the both attack Zygarde, they gained an upper hand unleashing powerful attacks upon the cell Pokémon. After several brutal minutes Zygarde begins to pulse and change form. Two dark tendrils emerge from Zygarde and retaliate against both legendary Pokémon. Both tendrils not only attack Yveltal and Xerneas, but the attach to the two of them and before Team Flare or the legendary Pokémon can counter attack, Zygarde pulses once again and the life and death Pokémon vanish into thin air.

What the hell?!

Where did they go!

Guys take a look at Zygarde! I have a feeling something bad is about to happen…

Everyone make a run for it, Get the hell outta here!

Ash and Company make a run for the exit, only to see a growing light begin to get brighter behind them. Before anyone can respond the entire cave is bathed in the white light and all life vanishes from the face of the planet.

Human and Pokémon alike disappear as if they had never been present. Buildings stood, cars active, and roads fresh as the day they were built. Only now they sit barren and devoid of life. Trees, plants, and water remain only nothing climbs the branches, swims in the lakes, or eats the fruit that falls to the ground.

 **Unknown, Unknown**

Wha- where am I?

H?

Huh?

Sh?

Who's?

ASH!

What the?!

At last, he awakens…

Huh?

Ash, many untold things have happened and it must be corrected before all is lost.

Arceus?

Yes, it is I.

But…

When Zygarde attacked the legendaries of Life and Death, he absorbed their essence and fused with them. When he did that, his cellular structure broke down and the energy didn't know where to go. So after is assimilated and fused, it replicated itself at an unfathomable pace, and wiped all life from the face of the planet. I was barely able to save you, and lock us away into my dimension.

But what of…

I'm afraid everyone is gone, all your Pokémon, friends, and family. Everything is gone, nothing living with a consciousness lives on Planet Earth anymore.

No…

I'm sorry…

For the first time is his life Ash wept, not just for all those lost, but for those close to him. His mother, Professor Oak, all his Pokémon, but most of all his best friend Pikachu. All had been lost and he had been the only one spared. But why him, there must have been some reason, he was no one special. Yeah he had a knack for getting into trouble, seeing the occasional legendary here and there. But then again who hadn't?

After a brief time to allow the young man to calm, Arceus allows him to speak.

So what… happens now?

Well, that depends entirely on you.

Me? But what can I do?

There is actually a whole lot you can do, but for now…well you have two options. One you can live out the rest of eternity here with me, or…

Or?

Or I can send you back in time so that you can fix things before they can happen.

You mean?

Yes, everyone would be restored, but most likely not as you remember them. It would be like you never met them.

You mean it would be like…

You started all over again? Yes, though there would be a few changes.

I can live with that. I'll take the ladder, send me back Arceus, and I'll make sure this doesn't happen.

Alright, Ash but this is a onetime thing, and if you succeed things can never go back, and if you fail all life in this universe will be lost for eternity. I will be forced to destroy everything and start life anew. The ladder being something I do not wish to do…

I understand.

Good lad. Don't worry about anything, my past self will make sure at least in some form or fashion you are made strong enough to complete your task. Though it may cost something in return.

Alright. All I ask is that I at least get to see Pikachu again.

I'm sure we can arrange that.

Arceus, using his godly powers he summons two Pokémon eggs. Within seconds both hatch and form Dialga and Palkia. The legendaries over time and space.

The two rip open a vortex, using their father's instructions and plunge Ash into it.

Now send him back as far as possible even if it is centuries before his birth, if his family line can be changed then make it so. We have to ensure he is stronger than before so this can be stopped before it even begins.

As Ash plummets through time and space, things go dark and his mind disappears into the void, and he would soon wake up as if his adventure had never happened.

 **Kanto, Pallet Town, 10:15am seven years earlier…**

Ash wakes up with a start and gets a good look outside.

Wait… what time is it? Oh no! I'm late!

Ash bolts down stairs and just as he reaches the front door he runs into a rather frustrated young lady.

Oww!

Ash and his new moving wall fall to the ground and cover their new sensitive spot with their hands. But something is different about this picture.

Ash! What the hell?!

I'm…

The young boy looks up and getting a good look at his now very upset arrival. Not only is she taller than him, but he is very much shorter.

The young girl quickly moves inside and closes the door.

Ash I still can't see how you are the older of the two of us, you act like the younger but yet you are not.

What are you…

First you are late, by over 2 hours! Second you are not looking where you are going and last you forget to put on the one thing mother drilled into us to put on the moment we wake up til the moment we go to sleep.

Ash's eyes widen in panic and he looks into the mirror to the immediate left. Not only is he not the five-foot-tall boy he always was but he is not even human anymore.

He now stands at three feet tall, has light grey fur that covers his body with red highlight sprouting in various areas, has black fur that covers the area around his eyes, the top of his nose, his aura detectors, chest and feet. A small tuft of black hair sits in-between his two small ears on top of his head. Has red eyes and a small poofy tail.

Gah! I forget to put on my ring!

Yes, you did, and you almost blew our secret, again. I'm still surprised mom is still allowing you to go on a journey.

Ash disappears upstairs and he slams his door shut.

And get dressed! I doubt the Professor will want to see you, even though you are late, in your pajamas!

So Ashley, how did things go at the Lab?

Well mom, I saw all three of the other kids get their first Pokémon including Gary Oak, while I sat there and waited for Ash to sleep his way through getting our first Pokémon. Professor Oak wouldn't even give me a hint until both of us where present.

Well then sweetie, I know you two are growing up and you don't always like to be the one to have to step up and be the grown up. But take it from me. Just helping your brother, even though he is older may save you some agony in the long run. I won't able to be there for the two of you every step of the way, so you are going to have to rely on one another.

Okay… I don't like it, but I will try mom…

Thank you sweetie, now let me get a good look at you. It makes my heart flutter to see my baby girl growing up right before my own eyes. It feels like just yesterday that I held both of your eggs in my arms.

Before Delia can finish a door slams upstairs and Ash can be heard barreling down the stairs once again.

He flies through the kitchen with the speed of a Suicune, and almost literally inhales his breakfast before kissing his mother goodbye and grabbing his sister by the hand. Delia can hear the two charging down the road with Ashley still in her brother's firm grasp.

Ash and Ashley Ketchum the twin siblings of Pallet town. On the outside the two of them look like any other set of human twins. Ash stands about 4'7", has a red and white cap covering his trademark short black hair, brown eyes, black t-shirt, dark blue vest, blue jeans, and a pair of red sneakers. While Ashley is about 4'5" has long waist length black hair with red highlights, an ocean blue beret, blue eyes, a red figure hugging shirt, an above knee black skirt and a pair of black tennis shoes. Both have a green backpack and a green hand bag respectively.

In their normal forms, their Pokémon forms, they are something out of lore, a product of pairing that hasn't been seen in quite some time. While in their Pokémon forms both are 3'0" and have light grey fur that covers their bodies with red highlight sprouting in various areas, has black fur that covers the area around their eyes, the top of their noses, their aura detectors, chest and feet. Both red eyes and a small poofy tail. They both stand on two legs like a Riolu, as well as retain some of their features but also contain a few features of that of a Zorua. Including their ability to produce illusions. The only way to tell the two apart is the hair that grows in-between their small triangular ears on the tops of their heads, and the charms they wear. Ash has the small tuft of hair and a ring on his right ring finger, while his sister retains her waist length long black hair and has a pair of small sapphire studs in her ears. Both are the products of their mother Delia, a Zoroark and their unknown father, a Lucario.

Many times they would ask about their father, but Delia refused to speak about him. So after some time the two of them stopped asking.

Ash! Will you slow down!

After arriving at the gate to the lab, he finally stops out of breath. After a few minutes he finally catches his breath and looks back to apologize, Ashley without hesitation knocks him upside the head.

Ash falls to the ground eyes spinning, and not missing a beat Ashley grabs one of his hands and drags him to the door of the Lab.

She picks him up after knocking on the door and wakes him up by kissing his cheek softly.

Oww… where?

We are at the lab brother, at least act like you are older please…

Okay…

Professor Oak answers he door and invites the two into his lab.

Welcome back to the Lab Ashley, and Ash. Its good to see that you finally were able to wake up your rather lazy older brother.

Yeah, something about a rather awkward dream last night, sorry professor, sis.

Well thank you Ash, now as for you Pokémon. Well this puts me in a bit of a bind.

A bind?

Yes, because of a special request not only by you mother but the Pokémon league Ashley has a little something tucked away for her. But as for you Ash, since you slept in well…

You mean…

Yes, brother. Gary walked out with the last starter Pokémon about a little over half an hour ago.

Aww…so that means…

Unfortunately, yes, though I…

Professor I'll take it!

Well Ash, this one was going to be studied but, if you think you can raise it properly…

Yahoo! Thank you Professor!

Easy Ash, don't start celebrating yet. You haven't even seen what it is yet.

It's okay, cause I will still get my first Pokémon!

Professor Oak, presses a few buttons on the console housing the Pokéball's, and a fourth ball appears in the center. Ash picks it up and opens it. On the floor in-between Ash and Ashley sprouts a rather small electric mouse.

Pichu!

A Pichu?!

Yes, I caught it last week trying to liberate some food from my barn outside. For all the Pokémon on the ranch.

Ash picks up the young Pokémon and hugs it. The young mouse not liking the close contact promptly unleashes a thunderbolt giving Ash the first, and probably not last shock of his life.

After a few seconds the light dies down, and Ash is seen on the floor rather darker than before, and unconscious. Ashley picks him up and pets him rather softly on his head, and lets out a soft relaxed sound of pleasure before suddenly being filled with a swift intense influx of power.

What the?!

Ashley holds the Pokémon out, until the light around it dies down. And it loses consciousness. Ash promptly wakes up and takes it from her.

Seeing as how Ash is now, active again. Professor Oak gives both of them a Pokédex and Pokéball's, before leading the two of them into another room. After several twists and turns the two arrive in what looks like the Pokéball storage room. Oak leads them to a set of shelves on the other side of the room where a basket of eggs lay.

Professor are those?

Just a moment Ashley, I need to explain some things first.

Okay.

Due to constraints, lack of space at the moment, and because you two aren't your normal pair of twins. I have been allowed to assign the two of you a single storage space. Which means any Pokémon the two of you catch and be used by either one of you until told otherwise.

Wait, that means Pichu and whatever egg sis chooses, both of us will be able to use in battles?

That is exactly right, the main reason is because Ashley not only did you graduate at the top of your class, but the top at national level. And Ash you were not far behind her scoring 10th in your class but, 10th by national standards. The last time this happened well let's just say the two went on to dominate many leagues after that.

Wow…

Now Ashley, you have eight options before you. You may only choose one.

Only one?!

Yes, only one, but there is a catch to it. But more on that later. And once it hatches I need you to contact me at your earliest convenience.

Okay…

There were eight eggs. A blue and white, a dark green, a blue and grey, a solid blue, a blue and red, a black and blue, a light purple, and a dark purple.

So just one?

Yes.

What will…

Sis just pick one, I'm sure he will tell you everything you need to know after you pick.

Dumbstruck by Ash's outburst, Ashley looks at Oak looking for an answer but he simply smiles shrugs and nods.

Fine.

I'll pick…

XXX

End for now…


	2. Chapter 1: And things begin, again

**Trainers, Pokémon**

 **Chapter 1: And things begin, again**

XXX  
"Now Ashley, you have eight options before you. You may only choose one."

"Only one?!"

"Yes, only one, but there is a catch to it. But more on that later. And once it hatches I need you to contact me at your earliest convenience."

"Okay…"

There were eight eggs. A blue and white, a dark green, a blue and grey, a solid blue, a blue and red, a black and blue, a light purple, and a dark purple.

"So just one?"

"Yes."

"What will…"

"Sis just pick one, I'm sure he will tell you everything you need to know after you pick."

Dumbstruck by Ash's outburst, Ashley looks at Oak looking for an answer but he simply smiles shrugs and nods.

"Fine."

"I'll pick…"

XXX

Ashley leans forward to pick up the blue and white egg.

"Wonderful, now that the two of you have selected your starter, I suggest you get moving on to Viridian City."

"Professor was there anything else we needed to be told before we go?"

"Oh yes, now I know you are wondering, why have eight eggs that Ashley will have a choice form but only get one. The answer to that is she will get them, just at various points in your journey. So for example once the two of you collectively have all eight badges, she will get to choose another egg."

"So Professor, Ashley has her first eight Pokémon chosen for her?"

"Technically yes, physically no. if she fails to meet a standard or some goal we have set for her, she will miss out on an egg. By the time you two have finished the league. We project she will have all eight in her possession."

"Wow…"

XXX

 **Many years back in the Sinnoh region…**

"Must escape, if I can just make it to the town. I can get aboard the ship and escape from this Arceus forsaken region…"

The dark figure continues to sneak through the dark forest, wading through the snow until she reaches the edge of town from Route 217 just outside Lake Acuity.

Unfortunately, several Lucario guard the entrance into town.

"Damn, I figured I had gotten ahead of them and they know of my illusions. It would seem suspicious if I just appeared out of nowhere as someone else. Especially if I didn't have any Pokémon allies…"

"Saria."

"Gah! Luke?"

"Yes, why did you flee?"

"I…"

"Is it the…"

"No, its just I was looking through some of the scrolls and how they frown upon any relationships with other species of Pokémon."

"But, as long as things remain the same between us…"

"Luke, you know damn well things cannot remain like that between us."

"Then I'll go with you, and we can…"

"You know as good as I do that we cannot do that, the clan living out here would fall apart, and everything we fought to protect will have been lost."

"I'm sorry love…"

"Shh… everything will be fine. But I must go, I can't remain here any longer."

"Why?"

"I… can't say, for it would place you in danger."

"Alright, just wait for my signal, I'll draw away the guards and you can clear the town safely."

"Thank you…"

Luke disappears from sight and she see him running up stage right up to the two Lucario guards standing next to the gate to Snowpoint city. Some words are spoken between them and the two nod and follow Luke. After waiting a few minutes, she slips her disguise on and slips into town. Before anyone knows anything she sneaks on the ferry and vanishes from Sinnoh headed as far away from her birthplace as she could go.

Several weeks later she awakens to the early morning sun and a few workers making preparations to make landfall. After the ship docs she departs the ship just as she entered and sneaks into a nearby alley to reapply his illusion.

"I have to come up with something new, I can't rely on my old techniques in this new region. If I read the shipping information right, we should be in the Kanto region where Oak can help me. I just hope I can get to his town and locate him before these two decide to come out."

Looking around, Saria spots a couple headed to the park nearby. She drops to all fours and applies her illusion to that of an Eevee and using a bit of a gallop she pursues them. She spots them stop and sit at a bench and disappears into the forest across from them to observe them. After verifying they would not be a threat she decides to bait.

"If I can just touch them I can make a perfect disguise."

Using her bit of animal curiosity, she baits them, to try and call her forward. Bait the curious cat, was the name of her game and she was going to play the shy one. The male spots her and she steps out, seeing the female stand causes her to disappear back into the forest. She would have a backup illusion ready in case of trouble. Saria was always never to careful especially around people.

The male moves closer and pulls a berry from a nearby tree and holds it down for her. She eyes it curiously before slowly approaching him. Taking a brief sniff she grabs the berry from his hands, making sure her some part of her body at least touches his hand, and makes a dart back to the safety of the forest for cover.

"One down one to go."

She modified her illusion to put off the idea that she was eating the berry and the male calls the female forward. They both slowly approach, and as her illusion is still eating she stands strait up to allow the female to pet her. She allows the pet and purrs a bit in satisfaction. It had been so long since anyone had treated her with such kindness. But never the less she had what she came for. It was time to move quickly before something went wrong.

With a brief modification to her illusion she showed a few additional eeveelutions to the couple and disappeared with the berry in her mouth back into the forest and stood and watched as the couple left the park.

"Perfect, now to just get a map of this region and it won't be long til I can get a nest set up."

After night falls she uses the bit of information she had gathered from the couple and created her own new illusion of herself. Creeping off into the night she finds the way out of town and the Pokémon center. Steeling up her resolve she walks in and using the sign language Luke had taught her tried to communicate with the Nurse at the desk.

Hopefully she would understand.

Fortunately, Joy may not have but someone nearby did. It was a young trainer that was walking to dinner with his Vaporeon.

After getting a map as well as a general location of wear to find her person of interest, she thanks them both and disappears into the night. Using the guidance given to her she makes a break for Diglett cave and crosses through it in, what she believes is, record time. Emerging out the other side and slipping through Viridian Forest. She passes through Viridian city and is forced to stop on Route 1. She had gone into labor as the twins she had been carrying had decided to come out.

Luckily she finds a cave and using every ounce of her will she tries not to scream in pain. As that would reveal her presence and probably cause the end to her and her unborn kits. Over the next several hours she is in pure agony, trying to push the two eggs that had been growing within her for the last month. Finally, by dawn the two eggs are sitting beside her and she wakes up in paranoia.

"Who's there?"

Quickly, but painfully she applies her illusion and she secures her eggs and begins to run towards Pallet. She may have still been in slight pain, but knowing her gut feeling if she didn't get into town soon, her little ones may never see the outside world. As she enters Pallet, a flying type Pokémon flies over head. Gazing at its beauty her brain clicks into gear.

"Ho-oh."

Ho-oh had just passed over her. It didn't matter if you were human or Pokémon if you even so much as saw Ho-oh that was a sign of good luck.

Smiling at the legendary, and grateful for her presence Saria quickly reapplies her illusion and walks into town.

XXX

Using the directions, she had received about a week ago, she arrives at the Lab on the only human that the time she could trust.

In the past she had met the Professor while he was but a teenager. He had been exploring the Sinnoh region and stumbled across her when she was but a Zorua. He was the one human who didn't immediately try to catch her when he saw her. They talked, well he talked and she listened but they had become friends and he had given her a bow to try and differ others from trying to catch her. She kept it with her at all times. He would recognize it almost immediately.

Placing the ribbon into her illusions hair, she waits patiently at the door. Moments later the door opens to reveal a middle aged man in a white over coat.

"Yes, can I help you?"

She tries to speak, but before she does Oak cuts her off.

"Wait, is it you? Is it really you?"

Saria nods and he quickly pulls her inside.

During their time together she had told him about what had happened over the course of the last few decades.

"Well you definitely have had some interesting adventures since we last talked. So why…"

Saria stops him before he can ask more.

"I was looking through Luke's clan scrolls for anything I might be able to find on any Zoroark that might have been encountered. Unfortunately, I came across many written incidents that involved Lucario that had gotten into relationships with other species of Pokémon. Not only where those Lucario exiled from their clan, but the Pokémon they got into a relationship with where removed from this world…"

"What?"

"The Lucario there didn't mind Pokémon that came and went but when it came to others that tried to remain and blend in. Well… lets just say they didn't remain for very long. I took the first chance I could to escape before things escalated."

"Why?"

"Luke and I were unaware of this apparent unspoken rule. We kept our relationship between us but then…"

"Then?"

"Well I began to show…"

"You mean?"

"Yes, I found out I was with child mere days before I left. As soon as I found out I immediately knew I had to leave. If either of us were found out, we would surely be executed."

"How did you escape?"

"To be honest, he helped because I had a feeling they might come to question me. And within hours they were at my hut. The entire clan was put on alert and I fled for my life. Within moments the entire clan of Lucario where out for me."

"What are you planning to do now?"

"Well I was hoping that…"

"Say no more, I'm certain that you will fit in perfectly here. Just keep your disguise and everything should be fine."

"But where…"

"I know of a friend who should be able to help, and not only that I could most certainly use your assistance around here. Considering your expertise, I think we should have no issue getting you and your kits to blend in here in Pallet."

"Okay…"

"But first things first. Your disguise, is it something that those Lucario have seen?"

"No, I created it when I arrived in Kanto."

"Good, now the only other thing is we need a surname for you."

"Surname?"

"Yes, this way the only remnants of you will be if you are in your Pokémon form."

"Saria thinks for a bit and after a few minutes has an idea."

"Delia. Delia Ketchum."

"Interesting, simple yet complex."

"Its what I do best, if you need to hide a tree use a forest."

Oak nods and the two stand up, Oak leads Delia to his office and the two work on some paperwork.

Over the next few months, Delia works around Oaks lab assisting in the care and study of the Pokémon Oak has living on the ranch.

Delia has also moved into a small house about a mile from Oak's Lab. She would place both eggs in a carrier and carry them on her back as she worked.

After about 6 months of time in Pallet, she was sparring with Oak's Charizard in the ranch out back and over by a nearby tree providing shade to the two eggs.

"Sigh, shall we go again Sam?"

"Sure, if that was enough of a warm up for you."

"Yes, it…"

The Zoroark is swiftly cut off by a glow coming from the pair of eggs. All current matters aside she vanishes and is swiftly kneeling by her eggs.

Oak's Charizard Sam, flies to her side and the eggs glow begins to increase. One glows a solid white and emerges to be a Riolu, but something is off about it…

Its fur as well as its tail.

He has light grey fur that covers his body with red highlight sprouting in various areas, has black fur that covers the area around his eyes, the top of his nose, his aura detectors, chest and feet. A small tuft of black hair sits in-between his two small ears on top of his head. Has red eyes and a small poofy tail.

The two look at the other egg, and slowly it stops glowing.

"Well thats not good…"

"Delia, picks up the egg and slowly caresses it."

"Come on baby, don't give up sweetie…"

The first kit continues to sleep soundly as Delia nurtures the egg that has not hatched yet.

"Come on sweetie, momma wont give up on you so don't you give up on her."

The egg begins to flash more rapidly and quickly glows solid white. The egg is revealed to be another Riolu.

"That's it sweetie."

The two Riolu sleep soundly in their mothers arms as she walks with both of them over her shoulders…

"So what are their names?"

"Well I did get one boy and one girl though the reason they are mixed versions of a Riolu and Zorua…"

"I cant help you there Delia… though I guess it's a good thing both hatched as you daughter didn't look like she wanted to…"

"Yeah, but she is a tough one. And she will prove it in time."

As the two arrive back at Delia's home, she puts them both down on her bed and cover's them with her blankets.

As she steps out the two begin to whine, and Delia moves back into the room. They were wanting something to hug. Like they wanted something to cuddle with. Thinking for a moment, Delia pushes the two closer to one another until they were hugging one another.

Their whining stops and the two drift off back to sleep. Delia smiles as she walks back out into the living room. She quickly writes a note and hands it to Charizard.

"Take that and give it to the Professor. I'll see him tomorrow so he can take a look at the kits."

Sam nods and accepts the note. He flies off and Delia closes the door. She returns to her room, still in her Pokémon form, and lies down curling up around the two of them still cuddling one another.

"So grey fur, a Zorua's tail and a Riolu's body. It will be interesting to see you two grow up. Ash and Ashley. Yeah… that fits you two perfectly. Simple, yet they fit who you are. Sleep tight little ones momma will always be here for you…"

The young Zoroark falls asleep with her two kits cuddling one another up against their mothers chest.

 **Several months later…**

The twins had a problem. It was a sunny day and it wasn't raining outside. Momma was out somewhere, but yet they wanted to go play outside. Together they were six feet tall but had no balance, individually they were three feet tall. The door knob was four feet from the ground, just outside their reach. They could change their shape, but they couldnt make it solid enough to turn the door knob and open the door.

"Sis?"

"What?"

"Do you want to try lifting up one another again?"

"No, I don't wanna get hurt…"

"Okay…"

Their thought process was quickly interrupted by their mother returning groceries in hand. After their mother had set the groceries down they decided to pop a question.

"Momma?"

"Hello my little sweet peas. Are we ready to go to the park today?"

The twin Pokémon nod.

"Okay then, let mommy get ready for a moment and then we can go."

"Yay!"

The two go sit on the couch and wait patiently for their mother to finish.

"Okay sweet peas, come to mommy!"

The two excitedly leap into the disguised Zoroarks arms. Delia takes a seat for a moment and pulls something out of her purse.

"What is it momma?"

"Momma has a present for you two. But first mommy needs you to change how you look"

"But why?"

"This little charm will help keep your illusion from breaking so long as you are wearing it, but it will only work if you are in the form mommy helped you make."

"Okay!"

"The two change into approximately three-year-old children at about three feet tall with Ashley wearing a cute pink dress, and Ash wearing a blue t-shirt with blue jeans. Ashley has neck length black hair while Ash has short black hair."

"Delia takes both items out and of the small black box, and ring and a pair of earrings. She slides the ring on Ash's finger and the earrings into Ashley's ears."

"Now, mommy wants the two of you anytime you wake up to put these on, and when you go to sleep put them back in the box on your night stand. Is that understood?"

"Yes, momma!"

"Now if you come downstairs without this on, momma will spank you. Okay?"

The twins look at one another; they knew exactly what a spanking was. When the two were a bit younger Ash had broken something and Ashley had tried to help hide it from their mother. In the end the two were not entirely able to sit properly for a few weeks.

The two vowed to each other not to ever make their mother do that to them ever again.

"Now, come on you two lets go to the park and have some fun."

The moment their mother says that, the bad times pushed into the back of their minds.

XXX

 **The day the two leave Pallet town for their journeys…**

"So, the day has finally come when my two sweet peas will leave the nest and get into their own adventures and mischief. May Lord Arceus, and Lady Ho-oh watch over them and keep them safe…"

Just then Delia hears Ash barreling down the stairs and the twins run into one another.

"Oww!"

Ash and his new moving wall fall to the ground and cover their new sensitive spot with their hands. But something is different about this picture.

"Ash! What the hell?!"

"I'm…"

The young boy looks up and getting a good look at his now very upset arrival. Not only is she taller than him, but he is very much shorter.

The young girl quickly moves inside and closes the door.

"Ash I still can't see how you are the older of the two of us, you act like the younger but yet you are not."

"What are you…"

"First you are late, by over 2 hours! Second you are not looking where you are going and last you forget to put on the one thing mother drilled into us to put on the moment we wake up til the moment we go to sleep."

Ash's eyes widen in panic and he looks into the mirror to the immediate left. Not only is he not the five-foot-tall boy he always was but he is not even human anymore.

"Gah! I forget to put on my ring!"

"Sigh… if the two weren't leaving I would be giving such a spanking…"

Ash disappears upstairs and he slams his door shut.

"And get dressed! I doubt the Professor will want to see you, even though you are late, in your pajamas!"

"So Ashley, how did things go at the Lab?"

"Well mom, I saw all three of the other kids get their first Pokémon including Gary Oak, while I sat there and waited for Ash to sleep his way through getting our first Pokémon. Professor Oak wouldn't even give me a hint until both of us where present."

"Well then sweetie, I know you two are growing up and you don't always like to be the one to have to step up and be the grown up. But take it from me. Just helping your brother, even though he is older may save you some agony in the long run. I won't able to be there for the two of you every step of the way, so you are going to have to rely on one another."

"Okay… I don't like it, but I will try mom…"

"Thank you sweetie, now let me get a good look at you. It makes my heart flutter to see my baby girl growing up right before my own eyes. It feels like just yesterday that I held both of your eggs in my arms."

Before Delia can finish a door slams upstairs and Ash can be heard barreling down the stairs once again.

He flies through the kitchen with the speed of a Suicune, and almost literally inhales his breakfast before kissing his mother goodbye and grabbing his sister by the hand. Delia can hear the two charging down the road with Ashley still in her brother's firm grasp.

"Well, there they go… I guess I can finish up my coffee and meet them at the gate to the lab so I can say goodbye one last time…"

XXX

End of Chapter 1


End file.
